


Lost in investigation

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, But before too, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, Episode Tag, F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'll love this series forever, Loads of Angst, Love, Marriage, Partners to Lovers, Police, Post Red John, Romance, Serial Killers, Tragedy, Understanding, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Certi giorni vorrebbe sdraiarsi in quella stanza, in quella casa vuota, e non aprire più gli occhi.</i><br/>-<br/><i>Si sorridono e vedono le persone che erano, e si meravigliano della strada che hanno compiuto, delle avversità che hanno superato. Se gliel'avessero mai detto, quel primo giorno al CBI...</i><br/><i>È un miracolo.</i><br/>Patrick, Teresa e distanze che sembrano insormontabili ma che, forse, possono esser superate. E alla fine lo sono.<br/>[spoiler per il finale della serie!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ombra fedele

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicato per la prima volta su EFP a partire dal 20/10/12.  
>  **Note originali al primo capitolo** : un drabble per _The Mentalist_ , woot! Adoro quel telefilm e adoro Patrick. Inutile dire che, da brava fan dei lieti fini, spero ce ne sia uno grande così per lui. Il titolo è chiaramente ispirato al film _Lost in translation_ , mentre il dottore cui si fa riferimento in questo primo capitolo compare nell'episodio 4x18, _The red mile_.  
>  Scritta per la Sfida 2 della Staffetta in piscina della Piscina di Prompt, @livejournal :D  
> Prompt: The Mentalist, Patrick, La morte lo perseguita  
> Buona lettura

 

**Ombra fedele**

  
  
E così continua, così va il mondo...  
(Il _suo_.)  
La morte lo segue in ogni forma, corteggiandolo con dedizione, e ad ogni passo Patrick è un po' più arido, un po' più disperato. Certi giorni vorrebbe sdraiarsi in quella stanza, in quella casa vuota, e non aprire più gli occhi. Poi torna il furore che cova sotto la superficie e si rialza, per tornare a disperdere il proprio dolore sugli altri.  
Ma non può volerne al dottore per avergli chiesto di vivere altra morte: la sua fine dignitosa è ciò che vorrebbe avessero avuto–  
  
Mentre Lei se lo porta via, in silenzio, Patrick rimane a fissare nel vuoto, immerso nel buio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 112.


	2. Convergenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Sfida 2 della Staffetta in piscina @piscinadiprompt, su livejournal. Prompt: Patrick, Ogni caso è un dolore, una situazione già vissuta - ma questo è diverso.  
> Warnings: istigazione all'omicidio? O_o Patrick, accidenti...

**Convergenza**

 

 

Un attimo, un capogiro, e tutto il suo mondo si riduce alla spia di quella telecamera. E' immersa nella penombra delle quinte – lo chiama, come un faro appostato fra gli scogli. E' già stato qui, pensa. Quel lampeggiare ha scandito un'altra notte della sua vita, quando ancora non sapeva e ha lasciato che parole stupide uccidessero due innocenti. Ma ora Patrick _sa_. E sa che John, ovunque sia, seguirà sempre le sue apparizioni.

(Sospetta che il bastardo sia nostalgico.)

Vacilla sul baratro. Karen attira la sua attenzione, vuole un intervento.

Lo soffonde il calore della sfida; il professore lo scruta, sicuro, e la decisione è presa: un killer per un killer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dall'episodio 4x07, _Una luce rossa lampeggiante_.  
>  113 words


	3. Messaggi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per la Sfida 2 della Staffetta in piscina su piscinadiprompt.livejournal, col prompt: Teresa/Patrick, La lettera di un morto non potrà mai consolarla.  
> L'episodio di riferimento è il 4x11, _Punta sul rosso_ , le cui vibrazioni Jisbon in finale mi hanno lasciata stordita (ride).

 

«Uccidere l'uomo che ha assassinato nostra figlia è la cosa migliore che io possa fare...»

A quelle parole Teresa sa che la lettera è falsa, come tutte le prove che hanno risolto il caso. E, non per la prima volta, si sente combattuta. Sono parole di Jane – i suoi pensieri più intimi. Oh, cosa deve fare? Non va bene, gli ha detto, quel suo spadroneggiare sulle regole; ma come può non farsi sua complice, quando dietro la vendetta vede sofferenza e disperazione?

(Quegli occhi – non fateglieli più vedere.)

(Non portateglieli via.)

 

La lettera di un morto non le sarà mai di consolazione. _Per cui_ , pensa, _non ti lascerò morire_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 118.  
> Questo il testo della parte letta da Patrick: "Uccidere l'uomo che ha assassinato nostra figlia è la cosa migliore che io possa fare. Sono in pace. Mi dispiace solo lasciarti da sola e spero che tu possa perdonarmi. E che in qualche modo questa letter ti porti un po' di conforto. Con amore, Tom." Se non sono i pensieri di Jane rivolti a Teresa.  
> [Per fortuna con gli anni è tornato a vivere]


	4. Debolezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho rivisto alcuni episodi, prima della maratona con la quinta serie, e questo è ciò che ne è uscito. Enjoy? :)  
> Prompt @piscinadiprompt: "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for" [Doctor Who]  
> Episodio -> 4x24, La ragazza dal vestito rosso. Avanti, Jisbon!

 

Cuore tenero, Teresa. Parole dure e cuore tenero, come sempre.

Sentire il suo nome dopo sei mesi e sapere dov'è, alla fine, sono cose più importanti della sua imputazione d'arresto. (Aggressione, frode, alcolici, resistenza – oh, per amor del cielo.)

Ti costringi a non reagire. Gli hai già offerto tutto l'aiuto che potevi, dici.

E invece scopri di averne ancora. Forse sarà sempre così, finché non sarà troppo tardi. Ti lasci dietro la squadra e vuoi correre da lui per un'altra occasione.

La cosa peggiore è che lui lo saprà, quando vi rincontrerete.

 

O forse è la migliore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.


	5. Punto di non ritorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubblicazione su EFP il 8/10/13.
> 
> Tag 6x01, _The desert rose_.  
>  Giuro che il finale di quest'episodio mi ha tolto cinque anni di vita. Penso che la sesta serie sarà una montagna russa, e non vedo l'ora.

 

Rispondi, sorridi, e a quella voce il tuo mondo si ferma.

Crolla, ancora.

_«Scusa, Patrick. Teresa non può venire al telefono in questo momento...»_

Non riesci a respirare. Il telefono scotta contro la tua guancia, riflette un calore che non hai più dentro. Improvvisamente sei solo in un limbo di dolore e incertezza, coi tuoi fantasmi e la voce della Morte a regalarti un nuovo orrore.

Colpa tua.

_L'ha presa,_ pensi, ancora e ancora.

(E le ultime parole che tu e Teresa avete scambiato erano accuse, oh dio.)

 

L'ha presa, e tu non la rivedrai mai più.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.  
> [Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere Jane in pieno panico nel 6x02, a esser sincera. Non capisco perché non l'abbiano inserito :/]


	6. Grazia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubblicazione su EFP il 21/10/13.  
> Santo cielo il Jisbon. Credo che avremo da gioire un sacco in questa serie... basti vedere il modo in cui si comporta Patrick con Teresa, come la guarda e la tratta. Feels. Angst.  
> Wo-w.

 

L'ha risparmiata, e non sai spiegartene il motivo.

John il Rosso ha lasciato andare quella che era già una vittima, marchiata col sangue. Non è un miracolo né un caso, lo sai.

Hai paura di cercare le ragioni, perché ti vedi come la guardi e come la segui, come la tocchi quand'è sul letto d'ospedale appena sveglia (dono di Dio dono di John del caso di una giustizia in cui non credevi più–).

Come le sei sempre più vicino nel corpo e nel cuore.

Lei è l'unica in cui hai piena fiducia. L'unica che possa avvicinarsi così.

Hai paura, perché John l'ha risparmiata e verrà il finale della vostra partita.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 115.


	7. Tutto scorre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 12/11/13.  
> [Note originali] Rendo grazie al sacro dio del Jisbon, che ci sta regalando scene meravigliose :3   
> Il titolo si riferisce al "panta rèi" di Eraclito.

 

Teresa ti sorride. Tu ricambi e qualcosa risuona dentro il tuo petto.

Ti volti indietro e, nello spazio di un attimo, ti rendi conto di quanto le cose siano cambiate. Sono finiti i segreti e la gelosia con cui custodivi le tue iniziative. Ora la aspetti nel suo ufficio e la porti dove prima saresti andato da solo; la tiri in disparte e le spieghi, le racconti delle tue scoperte, delle tue intuizioni. (Delle tue paure.)

Le dici tutto – conosce _quella lista_.

Ami averla accanto.

Ti chiedi cosa faresti oggi senza di lei, e quanto lei conosca il tuo cuore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.


	8. Per amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 15/11/13.  
> [Note originali] Spoiler per l'episodio 6x06!  
> Weeee! Heller, ci avrai anche dato angst a palate, ma grazie. Grazie per la faccia di Patrick, grazie per quella di Teresa, grazie per l'abbraccio e per l'atmosfera :D/

 

Sono già sulla scogliera, immersi in un tramonto della luce e dell'anima, quando si rende conto di ciò che sta facendo. (Non di quello che prova, oh no, quello–)

La tradirà.

La stringe forte, forte, e non vorrebbe più lasciarla andare. Fra le sue braccia è solida come roccia, un'ancora nella tempesta. Non ricorda come siano arrivati a questo punto; ricorda un tempo non troppo lontano in cui il solo pensiero del rischio l'avrebbe fatto ritrarre. Ma è proprio vero che vivere guarisce.

Trattiene il respiro per non dirle la verità. Questo è un addio.

E non vorrebbe lasciarla andare, vorrebbe rispondere al desiderio disperato dei suoi occhi e restare.

Per sempre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 115.


	9. Serpe rossa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubblicazione EFP 22/11/13.  
> [Note originali] Questa serie avrà la mia pace mentale, giuro... da quando è iniziata la sesta serie praticamente devo lobotomizzarmi per pensare a qualcos'altro *ride*  
> Drabble ispirato a una delle scene più belle dell'episodio, ovviamente.  
>  ~~E --- LO SAPEVOOOOOOO! Lo sapevo che RJ era lui, già un anno fa! (Vedere il mio twitter per credere)~~ Ok, cantato vittoria troppo presto e mazziata XD non era Bertram.

 

Ti senti così fragile, in piedi accanto al suo letto – incapace di ridargli le forze. Puoi solo parlare e sorridergli. E' come se fossi tornata bambina.

 _Sta meglio_ , pensi. _Supereremo anche questa._

Poi Patrick ti svela l'ultimo segreto e tu rimani senza fiato. Rivedi Bertram chino su di lui; capisci cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessi tardato di un solo, maledetto attimo. Non hai dubbi.

 _E' lui_.

Si è nascosto fra loro per tutti quegli anni, manovrandoli a piacere. Rivedi la maschera di quel serpente mentre ti ordina di andare, di lasciare indifeso l'uomo che–

Stava per uccidere Patrick.

Stringi i pugni e giuri che non la farà franca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wods: 110.


	10. Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 11/01/14.  
> [Note originali] Spoiler per la 6x08. Cronologicamente precede Risvegli luminosi, per cui più avanti la sposterò :)  
> Amo il fatto che Teresa, in un modo o nell'altro, abbia aiutato Patrick fino all'ingresso della cappella; insieme fino al momento della verità. L'episodio avrà tanti difetti, ma questo lo trovo fantastico.

 

È con lui sin quasi alla fine.

I suoi consigli. La sua auto. La sua pistola.

Tutto ciò che ha potuto dargli gliel'ha dato – forse anche di più: l'ha aiutato dal primo giorno, sempre al suo fianco, ed è anche grazie a lei (soprattutto grazie a lei) che oggi è qui, a un passo dal mostro.

Lo accompagna sin quasi alla fine. Gliene sarà sempre grato.

Poi Cordero gli toglie la Glock dalla cintura e lui entra nella cappella. Oltre quella soglia, anche i pensieri e le preghiere di Teresa tacciono.

Questo è qualcosa che deve fare da solo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.


	11. Angeli e sante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la cronaca, trovo divertente (ed eloquente) il fatto che le donne della vita di Jane siano Angela e "Santa" Teresa *ride*

 

Teresa pensa a quanto lo ama, pensa alla donna che l'ha amato, e si chiede come sia stato per lei.

Quanta gioia abbia ricevuto. Quanto abbia penato.

Difficile a dirsi, oggi: Jane non è irriconoscibile da allora, ma è cambiato. Dolore e vulnerabilità lo hanno reso compassionevole, mitigando l'arrogante superficialità del suo carattere; il tempo lo ha guarito da ferite ed eccessi.

Angela ha avuto un marito-bambino. Teresa ne ha raccolto i cocci per ricomporli in un uomo consapevole.

(Spera.)

Patrick incontra il suo sguardo e sorride, sereno, impenitente. Teresa scuote la testa, ridendo tra sé e un po' di sé.

Angeli e sante, Patrick. Per te solo compassionevoli spiriti di ferro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 115


	12. Risvegli luminosi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 27/12/13.  
> [Note originali] Vi ho detto quanto amo il nuovo _Mentalist_? No? Diventerà evidente più andremo avanti con le drabble :) sono così felice che non ci sia più la cappa di Red John su ogni episodio. Era coinvolgente e manteneva alta la tensione, ma era ora di finirla. Peccato che il grande reveal sia stato così tirato per i capelli...a be', amen. Ora viaggiamo verso una risoluzione felice, e ho tutte le intenzioni di godermela passo per passo!
> 
> Rivedendo la serie tutta di un fiato, devo però ammettere che John il Rosso era un forte coesivo; dava alla storia quell'atmosfera minacciosa e malinconicamente tragica che mi aveva appassionata e la rendeva unica. Continuo a pensare che tracce di lui avrebbero dovuto restare sino alla conclusione della serie, possibilmente con la presenza di qualche seguace da eliminare. Così, il post-John è un po' avulso dal resto. La settima stagione ha ripreso quota, per fortuna, ma vari episodi della sesta dopo la 6x10 mi risultano ancora inspidi.

 

E' stato un incubo lungo dieci anni.

Corpi. Sangue. Sofferenza. La corsa contro il tempo sotto mille occhi, fra mille segreti. E la colpa...

Oh, _il senso di colpa_.

Credeva che non sarebbero mai cessati; tutti i loro sforzi sarebbero stati vani.

Ma ora è finita: l'ultimo respiro di McAllister ha spezzato la maledizione. I ricordi di Patrick non saranno mai limpidi, perché il passato gli darà sempre dolore, ma oggi finalmente può sperare in un futuro di guarigione, la vita può continuare.

Lo vede. È lì, davanti a lui, in un ufficio anticrimine.

E negli occhi di Teresa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.


	13. Guarigioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 11/05/14.  
> [Note originali] In onore del bellissimo sorriso con cui Patrick saluta Teresa nella 6x10. Sunbeams~  
> Scritta poco dopo averlo visto, quando ancora speravo che potessimo avere il Jisbon senza altro angst XD ma meglio così!!

 

Se potesse vederlo seduto su quella poltrona, con quella tazza in mano, Angela sospirerebbe di sollievo. Inclinerebbe il capo su una spalla, come faceva quand'era viva, e lascerebbe andare tutte le ansie.

 _Oh, Paddy, conosco quel sorriso_ , penserebbe.

Luminoso – libero.

Sarebbe felice di sapere che è rivolto a Teresa, e che la persona che ha più amato abbia ritrovato la felicità con qualcuno che lo capisce. Che non lo abbandonerà mai.

Se potesse vederlo... e forse lo vede. Ma nessuno è in grado di sentirla, e il segreto resta suo ancora per un po'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 97.


	14. Niente dura per sempre (neanche il dolore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 11/05/14  
> [Note originali] In onore degli ultimi due episodi della sesta serie, del Jisbon che stiamo per avere (finallyyyyy :D) e della settima stagione (yahoooo l'hanno rinnovato!), pubblico di nuovo <3  
> Riferimenti all'episodio 5x02 e spoiler per il 6x11.

 

_Qualcuno sa chi sei?_

_Sì._

_Chi? Avanti, parla, chi?_

 

Krystal chiede, sicura del suo fascino, e Patrick vorrebbe ridere.

«Non dico mai a nessuno chi sono.»

La risposta rimane con lui, pungolando un lato nascosto della sua mente. E più tardi un pensiero lo distrae, lo stupisce: le ha mentito in buona fede – a qualcuno si è rivelato, in realtà. L'ha fatto attraverso le nebbie di un incubo, in gesti e parole, per dodici anni, con l'unica persona di cui si fidasse veramente.

 

_Lisbon... Lisbon._

 

Non deve neanche pensarci. La risposta è sempre stata lì, in punta di lingua.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Devil's cherry_ resterà sempre epico.  
>  Words: 100


	15. Odissea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP.  
> [Note originali] E questo... per l'angst spaccacuore degli episodi 6x19 e 6x20. Grazie a dio domani esce il nuovo. Patrick ç_ç

 

Il circo, Malibu, il manicomio, il CBI, e poi un'isola e il Texas e mille altri luoghi.

Tutto questo viaggio del corpo e della mente, lunghissimo, cosparso di lacrime e sangue, ma anche di speranza... per arrivare al nulla.

Inizia il tramonto della sua vita e fra le mani Patrick stringe il nulla. Tutto ciò che gli restava per guardare al futuro lo sta lasciando. Senza l'unica donna che ha imparato ad amare durante il suo purgatorio, in cosa può sperare ancora? Nel fare carriera all'FBI? Nell'uscire solo la sera per qualche taco e nel tornare a un divano solitario?

Patrick guarda dentro di sé e vede con chiarezza. Il Ragazzo Prodigio è un uomo finito.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 120


	16. Menzogne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 14/03/15.  
> [Note originali] Posto ora alcune drabble che avevo scritto e, ehm, dimenticato di pubblicare dopo la sesta stagione. Sono cronologicamente anteriori a Della vita e della perseveranza e Splendore, per cui quando non saranno più novità le metterò nel giusto ordine :)  
> Un po' di angst per voi! Tag ep. 6X21, Cuori neri.

 

«Jane è un bugiardo» dice Abbott. «Non c'è bisogno di negarlo.»

Ha ragione – Jane ha vissuto sulle menzogne per tanto tempo, troppo, e non se ne libererà mai davvero. È un bugiardo.

Ma anche lei lo è. Ha dovuto diventarla per sopravvivenza, e per fedeltà, perché se c'è qualcosa che Patrick merita nella sua vita è la costanza di qualcuno che lo ama. Che lo capisce.

E se si conosce bene una persona, se si vede oltre le sue barriere, non vale forse la pena di lottare per proteggerla? Per renderla felice... quanto può esser fatta felice?

Teresa se lo ripete, e lo crede veramente. Ma il pensiero cade nella sua mente con un rumore di foglie secche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 120.


	17. Ne è valsa la pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 24/3/15.  
> Tag episodio 6x22, _Uccello blu_.

 

L'avvocato ricorda da alta voce, sommesso, e il mondo che vive intorno a Patrick smette lentamente di ruotare.

C'è un nucleo di verità dolorosa, in quel silenzio. I suoi errori più tragici – pensa, illuminato – sono fatti di parole. Troppe la prima volta, troppo poche la seconda.

_«Devo andare all'aeroporto.»_

Ma dalla morte della sua famiglia i suoi sogni sono irraggiungibili. Patrick si chiede se sarà l'uomo degli inseguimenti per il resto della sua vita.

Niente auto, niente tempo, niente lasciapassare e una caviglia storta, e gli occhi di Teresa che dicono "è troppo tardi".

Niente di pianificato. Proprio come è stato innamorarsi di lei.

 

Ma ne è valsa la pena... ne è valsa la pena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 120


	18. Della vita e della perseveranza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. EFP 22/2/15.  
> [Note originali] Spoiler per l'episodio 7x13!!  
> Devo dirvi cosa mi ha fatto quel finale? Devo? Va bene, ve lo dico: mi ha distrutto. La proposta. Il matrimonio. La sorpresa del bambino e la loro gioia (la faccia di Jane quando lei glielo dice, gah, non la dimenticherò mai). Allora è questo che si prova a ricevere tutto quello che volevi da un OTP... :D  
> In tutti questi anni ho sperato ma dubitato di vedere un finale così pieno di speranza. E' stato un viaggio difficile, a volte frustrante, ma fantastico. Una delle migliori serie tv che abbia mai visto. Sono felice come una Pasqua e un po' incredula, e ovviamente triste che sia finita (pur non rendendomene veramente conto). Mi aggrapperò alla speranza che in un futuro breve realizzino un film o episodio extra per mostrarci qualcosina del "dopo" con il vecchio team, visto che hanno lasciato dichiaratamente la porta aperta; sarebbe meraviglioso - questa serie meritava di esser sviluppata per più di 7 stagioni, secondo me. C'era un sacco di potenziale, coi seguaci di John il Rosso.  
> Comunque nel frattempo aggiorno questa raccolta un po' trascurata. Ho anche drabble per episodi precedenti, ma ora voglio celebrare il finale!  
> Non fatevi problemi a fangirlare nei commenti. Ne ho bisogno anch'io ;)

 

Lei, sposata al suo lavoro. Lui, sposato alla sua vendetta. Uniti e divisi da un solo scopo per così tanti anni...

Ma è finita, ora. Finita l'ossessione, finiti il dolore e l'angoscia e la paura, i muri imbrattati di sorrisi (lontano il loro ricordo, benché mai spento); finita l'incertezza. La grande ombra si è sollevata e ha permesso loro di vedersi, di trovarsi, e parlarsi davvero, e guarire.

Sono sposati l'uno all'altra, ora, in corpo e spirito.

Si sorridono e vedono le persone che erano, e si meravigliano della strada che hanno compiuto, delle avversità che hanno superato. Se glielo avessero mai detto, quel primo giorno al CBI...

È un miracolo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 115.


	19. Splendore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima pubbl. 24/2/2015.  
> [Note originali] ...no, non ho ancora superato il finale. Yay!! (Sob)  
> E continuo a sperare in un film o qualcosina. Oltretutto quelli della produzione e WB continuano a stuzzicarci con domandine sul bebè. Sentitevi liberi di fangirlare nei commenti!  
> Spoiler 7x13 _White orchids_ , finale di serie.

 

Ed ecco – poche parole, un gesto, la sua vita si capovolge ancora.

Patrick guarda Teresa e sente il mondo con tutto se stesso. Per una strana alchimia le luci sul lago e sul boschetto sono all'improvviso più vivide; è una notte magica, ricca di amici, promesse e felicità. La attraversa una cometa invisibile.

Non credeva che avrebbe più ricevuto quel dono; era già colmo di gioia al pensiero di non esser più solo – il miracolo della sua esistenza.

Ma è accaduto. Avrà un altro figlio.

Avranno un figlio.

Teresa sorride e _sa_ , oh, lei sa tutto. La sua Lisbon...

Sua moglie. La sua migliore amica.

Si baciano, si tengono stretti, e Patrick lascia rientrare la felicità.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 119


	20. Infinite separazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credevo che questa raccolta fosse conclusa, ma sto rivedendo tutta la serie e l'ispirazione è tornata. Che posso dire? Amerò sempre _The Mentalist_ :D  
>  Tag per l'episodio 7x10, _Nothing gold can stay_. Povera Lisbon... come dev'essersi sentita a vedersi abbandonata di nuovo, e con la consapevolezza di aspettare un bambino...
> 
> [sarà spostata indietro fra qualche tempo per mantenere l'ordine cronologico]

 

Patrick vuole andarsene.

Patrick se ne va. E lei ha un segreto troppo grande per rivelarlo così, senza cura, nel panico; indesiderato.

Teresa lo guarda lasciare il cimitero mentre persone care piangono su una vita spentasi troppo presto, mentre il cuore le batte dolorosamente nel petto. _Non di nuovo_ , pensa. _Non di nuovo, ti prego._

Dovrebbe dirglielo...

Dovrebbe, ma non può. Non vuole incatenarlo se è andare è ciò di cui Patrick ha bisogno. E lui non partirebbe se lo sapesse. (Vero?)

Teresa può solo sperare.

Così torna indietro e custodisce il suo prezioso segreto e spera, spera, spera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.


	21. Il meglio dei suoi trucchi (non era abbastanza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro drabble cronologicamente antecedente al finale :)  
> Ho finito di nuovo di riguardare tutta la serie. La quarta, la quinta (soprattutto) e la prima metà della sesta rimangono le mie preferite in assoluto! Le vostre quali sono?

 

Non dimenticherà mai l'operazione del furto d'arte – la casa, la festa, il vestito bianco e il gioco di luci negli occhi di Lisbon. Il senso di profonda soddisfazione ad averla come compagna, anche solo per gioco; lui l'allegro burattinaio e lei la regina al suo fianco, magnifica, sicura, affidabile. Sua. Finalmente parte del suo mondo.

_«Non poteva esprimerle il suo amore a parole, così dipinse per lei quelle violette.»_

Dichiararsi in metafora... destino degli uomini feriti.

Il meglio del suo gioco, per il cuore di Teresa.

Il meglio, brillante e inadeguato.

 


End file.
